Souris à La Vie
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Fluff, Os, Slash] Harry Potter, un couloir, un face à face avec sa plus grande peur ... Quelqu’un viendra t il à sa rescousse ?


**Souris à la vie **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :** (HPDM) Harry Potter, un couloir, un face à face avec sa plus grande peur ... Quelqu'un viendra-t-il à sa rescousse ?

**Genre/Rating :** Fluff, Os, Romance/Humour K+

**Reviews :** Pour ceux qui en ont laissé sur 'Stupide Mistake' et 'Bo Goss', je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre cette semaine m'étant faite hospitalisée mardi dernier, je ne suis sur pied que depuis dimanche soir et comme FFnet déconne, encore, et ne voulant pas que les RAR passent à la trappe, j'attends que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour le faire.

Merci aux anonymes, je suis toujours autant ravie de recevoir vos adorables messages d'encouragements.

**Note de l'auteur :** Moi et mes idées bien nazes qui me viennent de je ne sais où. J'ai juste entendu une phrase dans H et voila le résultat.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace :** Pour toi ma **Tigresse**, comme promis ;)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. JKR est l'unique propriétaire de l'univers HP :)

* * *

Collé à un bout de mur, les pierres lui martyrisant la chair, il se sentait pris au piége, irrémédiablement perdu

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un pas à droite et prendre le couloir qui se trouvait derrière lui pour s'échapper, mais il était dans l'incapacité de réaliser le moindre mouvement, ses jambes restaient clouées au sol malgré cette envie viscérale de s'enfuir au loin.

Le reste de son corps commençait également à réagir.

Une monté fulgurante d'adrénaline faisait battre son coeur à un tempo infernal.

Son sang pulsait à une vitesse folle dans ses veines.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et ses tempes.

Sa mâchoire claquait par intermittence, et la quasi absence de fraîcheur de la saison ne le justifiait sûrement pas.

Son cerveau marchait à 1000 à l'heure afin de trouver une autre solution, une porte de sortie.

Le monstre en face de lui sentait cette peur qui lui nouait les tripes, c'était une certitude ancrée en lui.

Il en jouait et se délectait de le voir paniquer.

Sinon, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, pourquoi le fixerait-il de la sorte ?

Son regard en disait beaucoup plus long que des mots auraient bien pu le faire.

Les dents pointues, l'œillade perçante et brûlante de haine, la façon qu'il avait de sentir ce qu'il l'entourait et sa position si semblable à celle précédant une attaque.

Cette constatation fit d'ailleurs échapper un couinement du plus profond de la gorge de l'adolescent.

Par Goddric, il était fichu, vraiment.

Quelle ironie décidément, vaincre Lord Voldemort et en finir de cette façon.

Ah il était beau le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Dans un sursaut d'intelligence, sa dernière chance, il palpa sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

Rien.

Il souffla de dépit et se résigna.

C'était la fin, l'ultime moment de sa O-combien si courte vie.

Adieu monde cruel.

Il ferma les yeux en voyant son ennemi avancer et attendit courageusement sa mise à mort, aspirant dans une dernière prière muette à Merlin de ne surtout pas devenir un fantôme et passer le reste de sa_ foutue_ éternité avec la vicieuse et perverse Mimi 'mains baladeuses' Geignarde.

Cependant, il les ré ouvrit tout aussitôt en entendant des pas à quelques mètres de lui.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses émeraudes, il tendit son bras pour attirer l'intrus des qu'il serait à son niveau, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Que …. »

Dans un geste rapide, il plaça le corps du nouvel arrivant devant lui en guise de maigre protection.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Même si l'individu se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise, Harry tenait bon, ses deux mains serrant avec une force herculéenne les épaules carrées de l'autre, sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Potter, sombre idiot, j'ai reconnu ton parfum bon marché. Lâche moi ou je te préviens que je te fais bouffer tes lunettes. »

Et mer …. credi.

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

La satanée cerise sur le gâteau maudit de son existence.

Par mis les centaines d'étudiants de cette fichue école, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celui-qui-se-prenait-pour-billy-idol.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus le blondinet lui rappela sa situation actuelle.

S'il voulait garder sa tête ébouriffée et adorée à sa place d'origine, il n'en avait qu'une après tout, il n'avait guère le choix.

Envoyant bouler sa fierté, il s'accrocha encore plus, si c'était possible, au jeune homme.

« Mal…Malfoy aide moi, je t'en supplie. »

Sous le choc, le serpentard s'arrêta de gigoter.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Sauve moi »

N'obtenant pas de réponse et au bord de l'évanouissement en voyant la chose avancée à nouveau vers lui malgré la présence de Malfoy, Harry gémit de détresse.

« Je ferais absolument tout ce que tout voudra mais putain bouge toi.»

Draco tourna la tête tout en décalant légèrement son buste, dans l'incapacité de réellement bouger vu la poigne avec laquelle le rouge et or le tenait, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son pseudo Kidnappeur.

« Bon sang, de quoi tu parles Potter ? »

« De ce truc là »

Le brun pointa du doigt le sol, à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Hein ? »

« Mais là, bon sang regarde mieux. »

« De ? Non …. Ne me dis pas …. Oh doux Salazar, c'est la meilleure de l'année.»

Il éclata de rire, sous l'œil mauvais du Gryffondor qui rugit de colère.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Jacques Dessange, et agis. »

« Qui ? »

« On s'en fout, vire la. »

Reprenant peu à peu le calme qui caractérisait les Malfoy, Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Alors petit lion, on fait pipi dans sa culotte et on demande à SuperDray de venir à la rescousse ? »

«Décidément tu as un de ses humours. Oh putain »

En un bond, Harry sauta sur le blond, une jambe de chaque coté des hanches et les bras encerclés autour de la nuque.

« Outch »

Blond qui vacilla quelque peu et se reprit comme il pu avec ce tout nouveau poids qui lui broyait ses princières vertèbres.

« Tu as deux secondes pour descendre le balafré.»

Le vert et argent essaya de faire lâcher prise au squatteur de dos mais en vain, on aurait dit une vraie sangsue tellement il se collait à lui.

« Nooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn elle est devant nous alors il n'est pas question un seul instant que je ne bouge de là. Plutôt crever.»

« Et c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu persistes à vouloir rester là où tu es »

Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de son porteur.

« Je t'en prie »

Soupirant face à la situation et craquant devant ce Potter de malheur décidément trop mignon pour sa santé mentale, Draco, le sentant glisser, passa ses bras sous les fesses du survivant pour mieux le stabiliser.

« Tu me supplies maintenant ? Jésus, je peux mourir en paix, mon vœu a enfin été exaucé »

Ignorant les paroles du jeune homme, Harry gémit une nouvelle fois.

« Zen Potter et arrête de te tortiller »

« Impossible. J'ai Horreur des souris Malfoy »

Draco essaya autant que possible de réprimer les frissons qui le parcouraient suite au souffle du brun sur sa peau et se racla la gorge pour rependre une certaine contenance.

« T'es complètement jeté mon pauvre. Tu peux envoyer 3 mangemorts au tapis en un seul geste de la main et tu pleurniches comme une gonzesse devant un foutu rongeur. C'est pathétique, tu es pathétique Potter. »

« Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas, merci bien. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai été attaqué par Mickey à Disneyland quand j'étais petit et depuis j'en ai une peur bleue. »

Ne sachant pas ce dont le survivant parlait …

'_Miké, dicenezlande, gné _?'

…. Draco, dans un mouvement d'épaule et d'avant bras, remonta de plusieurs centimétres celui-qui-décidément-n-arretait-pas-de-glisser.

« Mouais, si tu le dis. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Si je t'en débarrasse »

Harry coupa la parole au blond

« Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras »

« Tout ? »

« Tout »

Un rictus calculateur prit place sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Marché conclu petit griffon. »

Expression qui passa d'ailleurs inaperçu aux yeux du Gryffondor, qui heureux de cet accord, était trop occupé à narguer du regard la petite souris blanche '_tiens prends ça dans les dents tu ne m'auras pas. Niak niak niak_' pour le remarquer.

Voyant le manége du brun, Draco soupira à nouveau et essaya de réprimer le sourire attendrit qui menaçait de recouvrir ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment stupide Potter »

« Pardon ? Ahhhhhh Malfoy bouge toi elle approche encore»

« C'est bon princesse pas la peine de me tuer les tympans, on y va »

Soufflant un bon coup vu le poids d'un hippogriffe mort derrière lui, Draco enjamba la 'terreur' sous les petits gémissements de panique d'Harry et prit le couloir de droite.

Quelques mètres plus loin et faisait fi des élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, étudiants plus qu'étonnés de leur posture, il continua sa route, la tête droite.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre de préfet, il donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre son 'Hôte'.

« On y est »

« Humm ?? »

Harry se dégagea du cou du blond et, remarquant où ils étaient, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? »

« Un marché est un marché Potter »

« Et ? »

Arrachant un cri au brun, Draco le retourna dans ses bras pour le placer devant lui, torse contre torse.

« A ton avis ? »

Harry déglutit devant l'air gourmant qu'affichait celui qui le portait, et comprenant où en voulait venir le jeune homme, sa bouche forma un 'Oh' des plus silencieux

« Bien, tu n'es pas si lent que je le pensais. »

L'élu blanchit instantanément en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son ventre.

« Malfoy, dis moi que ce que je sens est ta baguette »

Draco lui lança Le regard entendu par excellence.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier par toi-même petit Potter »

Une nuance de rouge colora les joues d'Harry.

Donnant le mot de passe au tableau de la porte de sa chambre, Draco glissa une main sous le t-shirt du Gryffondor.

« Oh mon die_Hummmmmm_»

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**N'awak powa, no comment ... Toutes les excuses sont bonnes, je sais :D**

**J'espère que ce petit Os vous aura cependant quelque peu amusé.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici … et je vous dis « À bientôt les gens » !! ;)**


End file.
